vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Terry McGinnis)
Power and Stats Tier: 9-C/9-B Name: Terence "Terry" McGinnis (actual/civilian name), Batman/Batman Beyond (superhero alias), "The Tomorrow Knight" (primary epithet) Origin: DC Comics (to be specific: the "DC Animated Universe" known as either the "Timmverse" or the "Diniverse"). Gender: Male Age: 18 in Batman Beyond, 28 in the "Epilogue" of Justic League Unlimited Classification: '''Human, Vigilante, High School Student (during the "Batman Beyond" run), Member of the "Justice League Unlimited" (the 2050s version) '''Destructive Capacity: Street Level+ without "Batsuit", Wall Level+ with "Batsuit" Range: Human melee range, several dozen meters with gadgets Speed: At least peak human+, faster with "Batsuit", possibly as high as supersonic (Terry has been shown to avoid Shriek's sonic-waves, though this probably is a case of "aim-dodging"), faster with jet boosters Lifting Strength: Peak Human normally, Class 5+ via "Batsuit" (can lift 1700lbs and it specifically stated to amplify the user's base strength by a factor of 10) Striking Strength: Peak Human normally, Class KJ+ via "Batsuit" Durability: Street Level+ without "Batsuit" (Terry withstands blows from giant robots and other monstrous entities present in his rouge's gallery), Wall Level+ with "Batsuit" (Terry's "Batsuit" manages to withstand energy-based attacks of the former category, while potential powerscaling from the inferior "Batsuit" that Bruce Wayne wore during his "Justice League" days may lead to the latter) Stamina: High Standard Equipment: Terry's "Batsuit" (It is an exoskeleton of electronic circuits, made to be malleable like clothing allowing Terry to fold it comfortably into a bag, and also able to conform into a user's physique such as forming into Terry's and Bruce's vastly different bodyshapes), the "Batsuit" also includes: retractable "wings" that replaces the cape, a pair of jets implanted into the boots enable Terry to add thrust to his movements, greatly increasing his speed over short distances, sensitive-touch microphones on the index and middle fingers, that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces or at a distance. The recording can be played and downloaded into a chip. A personal communicator, used by Terry to obtain and relay information back to the appropriate parties, usually Bruce in the "Batcave", remote-kill function that can externally paralyze the suit from the "Batcave", Batarangs (he also has electric-"Batarangs" (the "wings" being blue in color; used against opponents that are vulnerable to such voltage), explosive-"Batarangs" (having a glowing red circle in the center of the bar; generates small explosions when it makes physical contact) and also special "Batarangs" connected to a cable or wire) (used to grapple onto surfaces or restrain opponents), Bat-shaped discs that can be fired from a wrist-launcher (much like shuriken), that are capable of easily penetrating through metal, electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots for adhesion to certain surfaces, retractable claws which can be used to slice, clip, or facilitate climbing, a Cloaking Device, Grappling-guns built into the forearms, a Geiger counter (a particle detector that measures ionizing radiation), a set of bolas, enhanced visual aids that allow him to see in the dark. The visor can also serve as digital binoculars and an infrared filter. Visual from the "Batsuit" can be fed back to the main computer in the "Batcave"; it can also receive visuals from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning, smoke pellets, an old-fashioned grappling gun, neuromuscular amplification (able to increase Terry's physical strength by a factor of 10), wrist-mounted laser shooter, capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents, various types of explosives (such as plastic explosives, bombs and explosive pellets), launchable tracers, fire-extinguishers (in the form of either a bomb, or capsules), flexible handcuffs, a buzzsaw, incorporated into the belt-buckle, a built-in tracer to the "Batsuit", tranquilizer darts, a lock decipherer, a frequency scanner to locate hot receivers, a retractable PIN or password decipherer, in the form of a key on the right index finger, a device that can be uploaded into the "Batmobile", enabling remote piloting of the vehicle, Bugs (to gather information), a built-in rebreather, electrical discharges throughout the suit, Scanner (used to detect DNA samples), flashbang grenades, a portable bag, a recorder, a welding tool, retractable tweezers, a drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance, a communicator (Terry can give these out to whoever needs to contact him), sensors that work as a polygraph, knockout gas pellets. In addition to his "Batsuit", Terry also has access to the fifth "Batmobile", which has been desgined as a flying vehicle to fit with the Gothan City of the 2050s. It is capable of projecting a hologram of an ordinary vehicle over itself to avoid detection and suspiscion. At maximum velocity, the "Batmobile" can attain speeds of Mach 3. Intelligence: While Terry McGinnis is shown to not be quite as logical, deductive or academically-acute as his predecessor Bruce Wayne, he is very "street-smart", being a former member of a street gang and an attendant of high-school, and possesses a very intuitive mind, surprising even Bruce with some of his intelligent proposals. Terry also extensively studied Bruce's old files to develop his skills at medicine, mechanics, and investigation. Though he was not formally trained as a detective, he had above-average intelligence and often made intuitive leaps that surprised his mentor, he also shares the same high devotion to the concept of justice as his predecessor. Terry is a very skilled combatant, able to frequently challenge metahumans and mechanical constructs in battle and defeat them, whether through brawn or brains. He received further training of martial arts from Kairi Tanaga, a sensei who once trained alongside Bruce himself. In the "Batman Beyond" episode "Lost Soul", Terry manages to defeat his own "Batsuit", its programming corrupted by a computer virus, using just Bruce's old utility-belt. He also demonstrates an arguably more cunning streak then his predecessor, willing to use seemingly underhanded fighting-tatics and even manipulating his opponent's mindset (most memorably seen in his battle against the revived Joker in "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker"). Powers and Abilities: Super strength (through the "neuromuscular amplification" device), speed (arguably), durability (through the "Batsuit"), otherwise peak human physical stats without "Batsuit", super-senses (through the "Batsuit"), skilled martial artist, moderately skilled detective, expert gymmnast, camouflage (through the "Cloaking Device"), gliding (through the retractable "wings"), flight (rocket-boots), resistance to water, heat, radiation and electricity (through the "Batsuit"), assortment of gadgets and devices. Weakness: Originally, Terry was shown to to let down his guard on the left-side of his body, leaving a rather large opening for his opponents to take advantage of. This weakness was resolved from his training with Kairi Tanaga in the episode "Curse of the Kobra - Part I". Otherwise, being a mechanical constuct programmed by technology, Terry's "Batsuit" is suspectible to viral-based corruption (such as seen in the episode "Lost Soul") Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Aim-Dodging:' Virtually all incarnations of Batman have the special skill of discerning the direction and velocity of incoming projectiles (primarily bullets from guns), and avoiding the rounds as soon as they leave the muzzle. Note that this is not considered an indicator of super-speed, but rather precise skill. Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe